narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heion Kazahana
Heion Kazahana is created by CaramelCaprice. She is a chunin-level kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf village! Personality When a genin, Heion was very shy. She was very smart, though. According to Iruka Umino, Heion was a child prodigy. She was wise and logical, as brilliant as a dolphin. Heion was also goodhearted and cute. She cared about her friends a lot, like Hinata Hyuga. Heion was shy, buy highly intelligent. Her parents even stated that she was excellent in her kanji at the academy. Whenever in a battle\fight, Heion was absolutely determined. She enjoyed showing her opponents what she was made of, her skills and sets. Around Heion's crush, C, she could get a little awkward. She would always blush in front of him or run to the nearest store. But when Heion became a chunin, her personality changed. Her shyness was getting lower and lower, so then she became a social butterfly. Even C was impressed with her change of attitude, and the two started hanging out more." Heion became more of a TenTen than a Hinata." some leaf villagers said. She became a social butterfly then. Appearance Heion is a very short kunoichi. She has gray, short hair when a genin, but her hair grows in part II. In part I, she wears an adorabe cute zipper-less coat with fluffy cotton at the bottom. Her coat has short sleeves to it, so Heion can fit into her black hand gloves. She wears a blue hairband with a long, cute ribbon attached to it. She wears short tights to make her comfortable in her ninja clothes. She wears long traditional ninja sandals that go up to her knees. Originally, these sandals are black. Abilities Heion is an expert in Water Release. According to C, her most powerful one is "Water Release: Water Butterfly". It is when she activates the wings of a butterfly. These wings are made of water, though. She has the will to use another of her water release jutsus combined\fused with her wings! Heion can use medical ninjutsu, just like Sakura. She can use one of her water release jutsus which comes with healing. Heion has a weakness towards Earth Release since it beats water. But she can easily take down users of Fire Release, since Water Release beats Fire. Heion is skilled in Kunai and shuriken. Her Kunai skills are at jonin level, while her shuriken throwing is atleast perfect. Status Part I Heion played a very big role in Part I. She appears in Episode 24 during the Chunin Exams. She uses the Waterfall Eye technique to cheat on Hinata's test, so she writes and writes on. In the Forest Of Death, Heion teams up with Team 7. When Naruto activates the Nine Tails out of anger, Heion is there to calm him down, giving him a hug. In the finale, Heion fights Kabuto and she wins the match. But she loses to Neji in the next finale. Heion is also one of the people to cheer Naruto on to save Sasuke from the dark side. Part II Heion plays another big role in Shippuden. She hugs Naruto tightly after he returns from his training with Jiraiya for about 3 years. She is also fighting with C in the war. She saves him from White Zetsu's attack. She is there in the final Shinobi War to defeat Kaguya and save the Leaf. Trivia *According to the databook(s): *The name "Heion" means peaceful. The name "Kazahana" means snowflake. Add these two together, it gives you "peaceful snowflake". *Heion likes Ramen, Rice Ball, Sushi and Mitarashi and Hanami Dango. *Hieon hates onions, peppers and Chicken Noodle Soup. Category:DRAFT